Intramedullary nails are often inserted into medullary canals of long bones to fix fractures. Once an intramedullary nail has been inserted into a medullary canal, other bone fixation elements may be inserted laterally through the bone into openings of the intramedullary nail to further fix the bone and/or to fix the nail to the bone. For example, a helical screw or other implant may be inserted through an opening of the intramedullary nail and into a head portion of the bone to fix fractures of the head and/or neck portion of the bone. As the nail is no longer visible once it has been inserted into a bone, an aiming device may be coupled to the nail during an insertion procedure to facilitate the placement of these fixation elements through the bone and into the desired holes in the nail. The nail may be coupled to the aiming device via, for example, an insertion handle. An aiming device may, for example, include a plurality of holes positioned to guide fixation elements through the bone and into openings of the intramedullary nail. The aiming device may be coupled to, for example, a proximal end of the intramedullary nail in an alignment in which each of the holes extending through the aiming device aligns with a corresponding one of the openings of the intramedullary nail so that a protective sleeve and/or a drilling device inserted through a hole of the aiming device is aligned with the corresponding one of the openings of the intramedullary nail. In some cases, it may be desirable to fix the protective sleeve or tool within the opening.